


Our Own Side From The Start

by AmeliaDogwood



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels Being Assholes (Good Omens), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Quote: We're On Our Own Side (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), everything is ineffable, past angst, romp though history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDogwood/pseuds/AmeliaDogwood
Summary: The angels find out from the beginning about Aziraphale giving away the flambeing sword and they are NOT happy about it. They know God is the only one who can really make angels Fall but that's not going to stop them from trying. They leave him at the gates of Hell to the mercy of the demons. Luckily, Crawley recognizes him immediately and steps in.What results is "Our own side" coming much sooner as the two of them are basically free to be together throughout history and as such there's no sneaking around trying to justify "good" or "bad" things--just what they want. Together.





	1. 6004 BC

**Author's Note:**

> based on this Good Omens kink meme https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=581992#cmt581992

_“Didn't you have a flaming sword?” _

_“I gave it away...”_

_“You what?” _

_“I gave it away!”_

_“Aziraphale, where's the flaming sword I gave you?”_

_“It was just here a moment ago... I must have put it down somewhere...”_

The thoughts of possibly his worst mistake run though his head as he sees the group of Archangels waiting for him as he returns to Heaven. 

“Aziraphale, we need to talk,” Michael says with a cold sereneness as she directs him to a smaller room. 

Ringing his hands he nods and follows all of them. 

“We know what you did with the flaming sword,” Gabriel said wasting no time.

“I don't know what you're-”

“You already tried to lit to the Almighty. You think continuing to lie is a good idea?” 

“Well I-”

“The Almighty sees fit not to make you fall—yet. But we can't have angels who's loyalty is clearly faltering. Angels who lie. We can't have that kind of thing in Heaven, not if we want to avoid another rebellion.”

“So what dose that mean?” he asked in a small voice. Crawley had assured him that he couldn't do the wrong thing but it seemed that no one else thought that.

“It means, that even if you aren't yet a demon yourself, that's clearly the side you have chosen. You've left us no chose,” Michel said with only a hint of remorse. 

“I- What?” he asked now panicking as two angels grab him and vanish to the gates of Hell. 

“You've brought this upon yourself,” Michel said as he was tossed inside. 

He tried his best to look brave until the angels had left and he broke down crying, sliding onto the floor. He knew distantly that this would probably be the worst possible way for him to be found here by whatever demon happened to find him but it didn't really matter at this point. There was no way he could actually survive this anyway so why pretend otherwise? 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” he heard someone say. He didn't really care enough to look up at this point. “You know, I should just take you for myself, but who knows what could happen if I didn't at least offer you to lord Beelzebub first. Come on,” the demon said grabbing his arm roughly. There was no point in fighting anymore if Heaven had abandon him here anyway. After a while he was unceremoniously tossed down in front of a large thrown with who he assumed was Beelzebub sitting.

“Kogguk, what is this you brought?” they said. 

“Apparently the angels didn't want him anymore,” he said smugly. “So looks like we get him.” 

At this point a large group of demons had gathered around to look at the angel since they had all quickly felt the angelic presence among them. At least one of which who knew exactly what was going on. 

_Aziraphale? Oh no, no, no, no, no, this can't happen. He didn't do anything wrong! He would have fallen if he had really done anything wrong. There's no way he'll survive down here. _

“Lord Beelzebub,” he said stepping forward. “May I humbly ask to be put in charge of this angel? After all, I did succeed in corrupting the first humans on my first try and as he was the one on guard at the time it's clear I can already handle whatever tricks he may have,” he said it confidently but was secretly terrified of what might happen if he failed. 

“Very well,” Beelzebub said after a moment of thinking. “The angel will be put in your charge.” 

“Thank you, lord,” he said quickly stepping forward to take a hold of the angel. “Now if you'll excuse me, I really should be getting back to earth to keep an eye on those humans.” The second he saw Beelzebub's dismissing wave he snapped his fingers taking them back to earth. 

“Cr- Crawley?” he asked still looking honestly terrified though slightly less so now. 

“Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay,” he said taking the angel into his arms. “I'm not going to let anyone hurt you.” 

“I knew I did the wrong thing. Why couldn't I just be a good angel and not interfere with God's plan?” he cried into Crawley's chest. 

“No, no, I told you, you can't do the wrong thing,” he said in his best attempt to be soothing though he really didn't know how well it was actually working. 

“No! Someone must have done the wrong thing. Ether the Archangels or me—we can't both be right. Which means that angels can do the wrong thing.”

Crawley thought for a moment on how to answer that. “It's... it's ineffable,” he finally said. “If you weren't doing exactly what God wanted you to be doing you would have just Fallen,” he tried to reason. 

Aziraphale finally looked up, “You... you think so?”

“I know so,” he said as gently as he could brushing some of the tears off the angel's cheek. “Come on, let's see if we can catch up with the humans,” he said taking the angel's hand.

Aziraphale finally gave a weak smile and laced his fingers though Crawley's, finally feeling at least somewhat at peace after everything that had happened.


	2. 3004 BC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of how many kids they could save from the flood if they BOTH where doing it?

“What do you think is going on here?” Crawley asked when they saw the large crowd of people gathering to watch the giant boat being filled with animals. 

“Wait here, dear, I'll see what I can find out,” Aziraphale said making his way toward the boat. Even if he was no longer getting direct messages from Heaven he was still an angel—despite the rest of Heaven's best efforts—and therefor still had a calming, trustworthy, angelic feeling to him that made it easy enough to figure out whatever it was the humans had been told himself. “Hello there, how is everything going?” he asked the first person he saw loading things on to the boat. 

“Everything is going to planed,” the man said. “We should be done before the flood waters start.” 

“Right, right, flood waters. Now, just so I can make sure you remember everything I would like you to repeat the plan to me just once more.” 

The man looked a little confused but Aziraphale's presence was calming enough that he didn't give it any more thought then that. “My family and I along with two of every animal are to get on the ark to wait out the 40 days and 40 nights of rain to wipe out the rest of humanity so that the Almighty can start humanity anew.” 

“Yes, yes, very good,” he said processioning what he had just been told. “I should let you get on with it then.” The man nodded and Aziraphale headed back to his demon. 

“They're drowning everyone?” Crawley asked horrified. 

“That seems to be the case, yes.” 

“Even the kids?” 

“The man just said himself and his family; there was no mention of children so I must assume that yes, they are included in the “everyone”.”

“We'll we've got to do something, right?” Crawley said looking hopeful. 

“Obviously,” the angel said with no uncertainty. “So what are you thinking? Sneak them onto the boat? Maybe the storeroom? From the sound of it there isn't much time before the rain.” 

“That would only save a few...” he said thinking. 

“A few is better than none,” the angel reasoned. 

“Do you know if there is anyone not getting wiped out?”

“Hm... I doubt that would be the kind of information any of the humans have. However I've got to imagine that that would be somewhat the case. It would be quite the waist to have humans spread everywhere just to start from scratch.” He thought a moment longer. “You get what children you can onto the boat. I'll do what I can to figure out if there is anywhere that isn't getting flooded and see if we can get more of the children there.” 

He nodded. “Good luck, angel,” he kissed his hand and they went off in opposite directions. 

Aziraphale stretched out his wings and flew as high as he could to get above the cloud covering. It was a struggle to get though the thick, wet, rain clouds above. They where denser than anything he had seen before. Definitely something that could dump water for forty days and nights. 

When he did finally brake though he still had to fight to keep airborne dragged down by the moister on his wings that was a mix of the dense clouds and his own sweat from the extrusion of fighting though. He did, however, manage to see off in the distance, far to the East, a part in the cloud covering. Finding what he needed he stopped trying to keep himself up and let himself fall back though the clouds. 

He kept his wings spread out as far as he could but that did little to slow him down. In reality though all he needed them to do was get at least a little dryer from the air moving though them so he could actually flap them himself to slow down because as it was he had basically made it so his only meathead of fighting against gravity was now a dead weight. The wind whipping past his face on the way down was to be perfectly honest sort of relaxing. Not long ago falling like this would have made him more afraid of Falling but, really, he wasn't that afraid of it anymore. Heaven had forsaken him and he knew that Crawley was a good person even if he didn't like that word. What once seemed like it would be the end of the world for him had really came around as being something that wouldn't really change his way of life at all. 

He broke though his musings when he was a couple hundred feet from the ground and gave his now much dryer wings a few flaps and slowly landed back on earth.

“Over in the East, China I presume,” he said when he found Crawley again.

“Good so, how do we get all these kids there? That's going to take a rather large miracle and ether Heaven or Hell will have a good deal of questions for something that big.”

“True...” he said thoughtfully. “What if we take a small boat and miracle it big? That would be at least slightly less of a huge miracle and then one of us could steer that boat to land and the other watch over the kids in the ark and then that one of us can meet the other back in China?”

“How do you propose we steer said ship to land?” he asked. “Human meatheads won't work until the rain stops anyway and God won't be keeping that boat afloat like this one so who knows if it will even make it though the storm if it doesn't move.”

“We can pull it,” Aziraphale said after a moment.

“What, you mean like flying? Angel, you know nether of us could fly in that kind of rain.”

“Well what else do you suggest?” he snapped. “I can make enough of a barrier that I can keep most of the rain off and Heaven isn't going to question any big miracles I make since they probably hope that will help with the whole falling thing anyway.” He smiled and cupped the demon's cheek before saying more gently, “I'll be okay.” He then kissed the demon's cheek. “I promises.”

Crawley nodded reticently, “Okay, just, be careful,” he said with a pleading worry in his eyes. 

“I will be,” he said before squeezing the demon's hand one more time and going to find a boat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't hard, making a boat bigger, keeping up his strength to prepare for flying that far AND using powers the whole time was another mater. He was... relatively sure he could do it. He wasn't about to tell Crawley about his uncertainties though—he didn't want to worry him. Besides, they had to save the kids so he had to at least try, right? He also had to trust that even if Heaven didn't approve of all this the Almighty still appeared to since he wasn't Fallen yet so he had to hope that She would grant him enough power to get though this. 

It also was surprisingly easy to get all of the local children on to the boat though what was harder was keeping the adults _off_. He assumed God would be alright with the children getting saved but he knew that if She was going to this kind of extreme that if any adults did find their way on it would doom the whole ship.

As he was rounding up the children it started raining. Large, fat drops that quite quickly became hard enough to make walking difficult let alone seeing. He risked stretching out enough of his power from what was keeping him mostly dry to find the last few kids. His slight power diversion did prevent him from remaining entirely dry at this point but he would still be able to fly. For how long was the answer. 

As soon as the boat was closed up the water started getting deep enough that even those trying to get to higher ground where starting to fail. There where screams and cries of the dying population all around. Even over the deafening rain the sounds where unmistakable. He wished he had enough power to block out the sounds for the childrens' sake—they shouldn't have to hear the sounds of their families dying—but he still didn't have the power for that. The best he would be able to do was console them once the rain had let up or when they got to China. Whichever came first.

He slipped the ropes he had tied to the boat over his shoulders making sure to avoid his wings and started pulling as soon as the water was deep enough. It started off being easy enough. Well not easy but he was managing it for the first three days but by the forth day he was struggling to keep his barrier up. Water was slowly seeping in which just made him have to flap harder which in turn both used more of his energy to keep the water out and made him sweat only adding to the water. He really wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. He was already starting to falter and there was no end yet in sight. If he thought he had enough power to keep the boat steady he would just rest there briefly but as it was him pulling was the only thing keeping the boat from being swept who knows where by the waves and if he stopped now he wasn't sure he would be able to gather enough power to fuel another task at the same time. 

No, he had to keep going. He had to help these kids and get himself back to Crawley. Getting discorperated at this point was also not an option since he really wasn't sure if Hell would let him have a new one even if Crawley asked for him and he knew heaven wouldn't. Meaning his only option was to get though this. 

By the fifth day he was basically just keeping himself upright. They where inching forward but at no where near the speed they had started at and Aziraphale didn't know how many more days he could even do that for. By the sixth day he was barely keeping his eyes open. He tried to keep repeating to himself that he could save these kids and see Crawley again if he could just get to China. 

Eventually his strength gave out and he felt himself descending toward the churning water. Only to be quickly met not by raging waves but a pair of strong, familiar arms. 

“Crawley?” he questioned. “What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the ark with the other kids?” he asked weakly. 

“They will be fine, their boat can keep himself up. Give me the rope and you go rest, I can take over for a while.”

Aziraphale wasn't sure if he nodded or not but Crawley placed him gently in the boat before going back out to take his turn pulling.

It ended up being the first time Aziraphale had slept so he wasn't sure how much time had passed when he finally came to but though it was still raining it was much lighter now and he felt like he could actually have enough energy to do more then stand upright again. He put a shield up and stepped out of the sheltered aria of the boat. 

“Crawley, let me take a turn,” he said flying up to meet him.

“I'm fine, angel, you rest,” he said though gritted teeth.

“I'm fine, dear, see? All rested up. How long did I sleep for anyway?” 

“Eight days,” he said. 

_“Eight?!”_ He said not believing that Crawley was still going after that long. “That's it, I'm taking this back, you go in and rest. I'll be fine. And I won't take no for an answer,” he said holding out his hands for the ropes. 

“Fine, here, I'm not sleeping though,” he said slumping down as soon as his feet hit the deck. 

Crawley did in fact end up sleeping for the next seven days in which Aziraphale only managed because on top of his determination for the mission, he refused to get one-upped by the demon by waking him up earlier. 

The switched back and forth a few more times before they hit shore. As soon as they made sure all the children got somewhere safe they found a little in, got enough food to comfortably feed a family of five, and took a well deserved rest.


	3. 33 AD (ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is called "33 AD (ish)" because it corresponds with the "33AD" clip in episode three but since this chapter has mutable points and starts at the birth of Jesus I'm saying "ish".
> 
> Also, as Crowley was female presenting in this scene in the show I use she/her pronouns in this chapter.

“Dear, dear, wake up,” Aziraphale whispered, shaking the demon. 

“What? What is it?” she asked groggily.

“Shh, do you feel that?” 

“That's a whole lot'a angel way too close,” she said realizing what Aziraphale meant. “Think they're here for us?” 

“No reason they should be, it's not like we've done anything particularly upsetting recently. Best not to be in the way regardless though.”

Crawley nodded in agreement. They quietly slipped from the sleeping loft of the small dwelling they where currently calling home. Once outside it was clear where the presence was coming from. Not far off—within even a human's sight line—there was a small house not unlike theirs but this one was surrounded by a visible glow of holy light, not just from the group of angels standing to the side, one of witch he saw to his horror was Gabriel, but also inside the house from.... something else. 

“We need to leave, Crawley,” he whispered. “Whatever it is... if the angels are gone in the morning we can take a look.” he could tell the demon was tempted to take a closer look now but knew that it wasn't worth getting smited by an Archangel.

The next morning they returned to find the angels gone but the same hint of something else from inside the dwelling. Aziraphale tried to feel out from a slight distance what it might be. He would have been afraid but where as angels often put out things like vengeance or even, dare he say, wrath as well as Love the only thing this being put out was Love. It felt... almost like how She did at the beginning of time. Before She got all mad and started drowning people and burning whole cities and the like. No this felt like how She did when he was still in Heaven, and it felt wonderful.

“It's... a baby?” Crawley said slightly confused as she came closer. 

“It is...” Aziraphale said, his voice slightly above a whisper.

“Do you feel...?” 

The angel nodded, “Yes.... it's like...”

“Her,” Crawley agreed.

“What dose this mean?” 

“Haven't heard any word from Hell on it so it seems that Heaven kept it all well under wraps until now.”

“Are we going to need to report this?” 

“Not yet,” she said shaking her head. “We don't even know what it is yet. And saying there's a baby that feels like Her probably won't go over well for anyone. No, better to keep things quiet until we understand better.”

“Then should we... get a closer look?” 

Crawley pursed her lips and nodded. Aziraphale knew as unsettling and yet comforting as this was to him, both feelings, as well as a myriad of others he was sure, where shared by the demon ten-fold. 

“Hello, my dear,” Aziraphale says walking closer to the family. “What a beautiful child.”

“Oh, um, yes, thank you,” the young mother said still looking a bit overwhelmed. “I'm sorry where you here last night? I admit I met so many people last night I couldn't really keep track.”

“Oh, no we weren't here, we where... out. But we live just over there,” he said pointing to their house. “My name is Aziraphale and this is Crawley.”

She looked at Crawley seeming to only now notice her strange eyes but then seemed to decide not to mention it. “It's nice to meet you then. Do you have any children?” she asked now more directed at Crawley. 

It took a minute for her to realize she was being spoken to. “Um, no,” she said. “I've... watched over many children but I've never had any of my own.” 

“Would you... like to hold him?” 

Crawley wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. On one hand the child radiated Love and it felt wonderful even being in it's presents. Not to mention that she had always had a soft spot for children to begin with. On the other hand though this child was clearly holy and it was unclear whether it would even be safe for her to touch it. Some things like Aziraphale he could touch fine but others like consecrated ground would burn her and holy water could kill her. Would it be worth the risk to hold this child? 

She decided to use this as a test to see if the Almighty actually had a problem with what they where doing. Even though she never said it out loud, Crawley believed just as strongly as Aziraphale that God must approve on some level of what they where doing. Really, a demon not getting further smited for being a demon is one thing, but Aziraphale and her had done most everything inherently “good” or “bad” together and they had never been stopped and Aziraphale still hadn't Fallen which meant that the Almighty must approve on some level. And if that where true, this child with no preset rules about it shouldn't hurt her... right? 

After a moment she nodded and held out her arms. As she took the child there was no pain at all. Just a warm light of Love. She hadn't felt anything this pure since before the Fall and she felt tears prickling in her eyes but made no effort to hide them. “What's his name?” she asked. 

“Jesus,” the woman said. 

“Do you have anywhere you're staying besides...?” Aziraphale asked gesturing to the room with all the animals. 

“There wasn't room for us anywhere else,” she said sadly. “We're not from around here, really.”

“Oh my, if we had known, come, come dear, you can stay with us while you get rested up.” 

“We don't have any money, and we wouldn't want to be a nuisance,” she said.

“Nonsense, we insist, right, dear?” he said looking over at Crawley.

She hadn't been listening. Not really. She was to absorbed in this small child filled with Love. “Yes, sure,” she said not really knowing or caring at that point what she was agreeing to.

“Then it's settled. Come, this way,” he said leading the family back to their house where they stayed the remainder of time they where in the aria.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time their paths crossed with Jesus again he was a young man and word had spread enough that they knew exactly what he was and why he had felt so much like Her even as an infant. However knowing this meant that both of them had at first tried to give as much breathing room as possible. It seemed like hanging around the son of God might be a bad idea for a demon and an angel who had gotten kicked out of Heaven. Never the less, they eventually decided that if he hadn't been a threat as a baby there was no reason for him to be a threat now.

“I wasn't expecting to see you here,” Jesus said as he approached them after one of his sermons. 

“I- I don't know what you're talking about,” Aziraphale said slightly flustered. “Why- why would it seems like anything was out of the ordinary.” 

“It's alright, I know who and _what_ you are. Both of you,” he said giving a kind smile. “I can tell it's the 'what' that's worrying you but don't be. It's the 'who' that's important. And who you are is two very kind, _brave_ people who opened their home to a family of strangers with a new born baby the moment you heard they didn't have a proper bed. Yes, I remember,” he said smiling at their wide eyed expressions. “Now, you will have to give me your names again—I can't remember everything.”

“Is... is that a joke?” Crawley asked raising an eyebrow. When she was met with silence she figured there was no reason not to re-introduce themselves to him. “This is Aziraphale and I'm Crawley.”

“Crawley... like a snake?” he asked looking at the marking on the side of her face.

“I- er- well... yes,” she admitted. 

“Ooh,” he said understanding. “That's not something you like thinking about, is it?”

“No,” she admitted. “Not really.”

“And yet you keep a name that reminds you of it every time it passes anyone's lips?”

“It's not like that's something you can change... is it?”

“Why not?”

“What... what would I even name myself? I can't just pull a new name out of my ass!”

Aziraphale looked at him apologetically on her behalf. “My dear, I didn't know this bothered you so much! Maybe just change a small part of it—one or two letters. You don't have to come up with something entirely out of no where. Just enough to feel comfortable.”

“Maybe.... Crowley?” she said thinking it over.

“How dose that name make you feel?” Jesus asked.

“...better. A lot better I think.”

“That's wonderful, dear! And of course you can always change it again later if you need to.” 

“Thank you,” Crowley said. 

“I'm glad I could help. I hope I will see you both again.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They did see Jesus quite a few more times over the last few years. The last time ether of them saw him was at the cross where both stood and watched in sadness for hours and hours until his body was finally removed and entombed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written two other scenes for this chapter, one with the whole "showing him the kingdoms of the world" that Crowley mentions in the show but with Aziraphale there too and another scene with them being present at the last supper but I didn't end up liking ether of those parts much so I left them out but there where indeed there in both of those instenses!


	4. 41 AD

In reality, they had only needed to be in Rome for a few days at most but since Crowley didn't have any more assignments at the moment they decided they might as well get some more recreational things wale they where there. 

“Oh my dear! It's been so long since I've seen so many new things done with food! I do so like the city, so many interesting things.” 

“Well also a lot more people to temp but yeah, I guess that's an added bonus,” he said smiling fondly at his angel.

"Well you do know how much I like trying new foods. Perhaps I can tempt you to try some oysters with me? I've head excellent things about a place near here."

"Tempt, angel, really? Careful, you're staring to sound like me," he said playfully.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he said pulling the demon in for a light kiss.

"Well you know I can't say no to you. Alright, angel, we'll go try your oysters."

About an hour later they where sitting across a small table with a large tray of oysters cracked open in front of them. 

“You know,” Aziraphale said tipping his head back to slurp down another one. “They say oysters are an aphrodisiac.” 

“Really?” Crowley asked smirking. “Is that the reason you wanted me to come eat them with you?” 

“Well not the whole reason,” he said with a bit of a mischievous grin. “But it's definitely a welcome bonus.” 

“So I take it to mean you finally want to try...?” 

“Why not? I mean everyone else is doing it.”

“Oh I wasn't against it,” the demon said picking up another oyster. “I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to defile the 'pure angel',” he said as he slurped. 

“If I was such a pure angel I wouldn't have gotten kicked out of heaven,” he said already finding the whole incident more amusing than traumatizing at this point. Being with Crowley certainly helped. “Not to mention, you can't be defiling me if I'm the one clearly tempting you.” 

“Touche,” he said smirking back. 

A few hours and a few trays of oysters later it was starting to get dark and the two headed back to the in they where staying at. 

They had both made an Effort before—recently in fact—they had wanted to try out the bath houses and there would have been questions otherwise but nether had actually tried using them yet. Well, at least Crowley hadn't. Unbeknownst to him Aziraphale had at least done some... _self exploration_ as it where. He wasn't about to tell Crowley he had tried it out without him though so he acted as though all the feelings and sensations where strange and new. Which to some extent was the case as it was much different with another person involved. 

With that in mind it was all... quite awkward. Nether really had much idea as far as involving another person in the processes so it took quite a bit of trial and error but they did at least figure out something with some ensemble of working and being enjoyable for all parties involved. Over the next century or so they would get in enough practice that it was somewhat smoother. But for the time being nether could figure out exactly who's limbs where supposed to go where, which direction they where even supposed to be in and it only occurring to them after about three hours of trying to figure things out that oil would be helpful. Crowley had already turned into a snake twice from the stress and embarrassment. (Even MORE years later they would learn that Crowley's snake form did offer some rather interesting opportunities but they weren't prepared to explore _that_ yet.)

By the morning both agreed that though they would clearly need some work, it was over all worth it.

“I suppose I should go and do that temptation I was actually sent here for,” Crowley said in the morning. 

“I suppose you're right,” Aziraphale sighed.

“You wanna come with? I mean it will probably be boring but I don't mind.”

“No, it's alright, dear,” he said. “I have some other things I want to do anyway.”

“What like eat more?” 

“Yes well that too. But no, I'll be fine, just don't take too long.”

“Promises,” he said giving him a quick kiss. “I love you, angel.” 

“Love you too.”

By “other things” Aziraphale generally meant going out an preforming blessings. It didn't mater if the rest of Heaven had cast him out since his powers came from God Herself and he was still apparently in Her good book. He didn't mind doing all of the little temptations and mischief with Crowley; it was quite fun in fact. However, he did like to make sure the scales where balanced every once in a while. Crowley didn't seem to mind, as long as Crowley quotas where met Hell didn't seem to mind and if Heaven even noticed it wasn't like they where going to get _angry_ about spreading _goodness_. Crowley's only condition was that unless it could be counted as acting directly against Heaven he didn't want to be involved. However if there where good things that he could spin as being against God (see the Flood) he was completely on board. However, he would still make exceptions on occasion if children where involved.

By the end of the day he had blessed three woman to have children, six men to come home from battle safely, four farmers to have successful crops and also helped a thief get away because after all, he was pour and needed it and if and if he ended up with some extra coin in his pocket after well, that could only be a good thing, right?

At the end of the day they both got back to their room around the same time. 

“Have a good day, angel?” Crowley asked kissing his cheek. 

“Oh it was lovely, dear. How did the tempting go?” he replied wrapping his arms around the demon.

“Successful as always,” he said smugly. “So, we've done everything we need to in Rome and I don't have new orders yet. Where do you want to go next?”

“What would you say to going down to Egypt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write smut, I really did, but apparently I can't with anything even reassembling human anatomy (see my other work *face palm*) So, you get humorous implied sex instead lol


End file.
